dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuphead and Mugman vs. Gumball and Darwin
Cuphead and Mugman vs. Gumball and Darwin is an episode of DBX, featuring Gumball and Darwin from Cuphead and Mugman from Cuphead and Gumball and Darwin from The Awesome World of Gumball. Description Who of these popular duos with heroes with a sidekick that are brothers will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Cuphead and Mugman was walking in a city and both saw Gumball and Darwin and Cuphead believe that both Gumball and Darwin was trying to imitate Cuphead and Mugman to make a game very similar at Cuphead and overcome his popularity to make that Cuphead and Mugman they were forgotten, so Cuphead hit Gumball in the face and shoots Gumball in the stomach. Gumball: Ouch, why do you hit me? Mugman then decide hit Darwin in the face, because he know that Darwin is a friend from the cat. Cuphead and Mugman: Let's fight, stupid duo! Gumball and Darwin: Let's do it! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Cuphead and Mugman first shoots lasers at Gumball and Darwin, but both dodge the shoots and takes out his Paintball Guns to collide the lasers, until Gumball and Darwin don't have munition, but Darwin throws a Paint Grenade at Cuphead and Mugman, sending both to fly in a wall. Then Cuphead runs at Gumball and Parry slapped Gumball in the face, but he angry scratch Cuphead in the face and karate kicks him in the ground and Mugman runs at Darwin, Parry slapped him in the face and send Darwin to fly in a tree with the Mega Blast. Then Gumball and Darwin throws a Bowling Ball in Cuphead and Mugman's foot and then push both in the ground. Then Gumball takes out the Daisy Bomb and throws at Cuphead and Mugman, but both dodge the bomb jumping in aside and then Gumball takes out his Magic Notebook to draw creatures to attack Cuphead and Mugman but both summons a Giant Ghost and hit several times the creatures in aside and then Gumball create more creatures but the Giant Ghost hit all the creatures in aside, wounding the creatures. Then Gumball takes out the Universal Remote but Cuphead blinds Gumball shooting him in his eyes and sends Gumball to fly with the Charge Blast and make that the Remote termined destroyed. Then Darwin takes out the Foil Cap and takes out a Paint Grenade to send Cuphead and Mugman in a wall. Then Gumball and Darwin takes out Richard's Cereal and both termind becomes in males and both runs at Cuphead and Mugman, and hits Cuphead and Mugman in a tree several times and Darwin separes Mugman's head from his body and throws his head at the ground, and Darwin create several pieces from glass in the ground and milk in the ground. Then Cuphead angry shoots Gumball and Darwin with Spread, Roundabout, Lobber and Chaser and send Gumball and Darwin in a wall with Charge and he revives Mugman, frustring Gumball and Darwin and Gumball transforms into Super Saiyan and kicks Cuphead in a wall and he hits Mugman in a street light. Gumball: Kamehameha! Gumball shoot the enegry wave at Cuphead, but he shoots an Energy Beam from his head to collide the beam and the Cuphead's beam overcomes Gumball's beam and Cuphead desintegrates Gumball, killing him and the creatures. Darwin: Gumball, NOOOO!!! Darwin runs at Cuphead, but Mugman appears shoots Darwin in his eyes, blinding him and then Mugman push Darwin in the ground and crush Darwin with his foot, creating a puddle of blood. KNOCKOUT! Then Cuphead and Mugman grabs Gumball and Darwin's souls and both walks freely. DBX! Results The winners of this DBX are: Cuphead and Mugman Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights